The Elementalists
by Azma
Summary: Kaze's parents are killed by Desians. After 10 years of training and working under an unnamed man, he finally gets a chance to get his revenge. While protecting the chosen. What will happen? R&R to read out! Pairings not yet determained.
1. Kaze's Mission

**Unknown Location  
Day Of The Oracle  
4:23 A.M.**

"It's almost time. Soon, the door to the Tower of Salvation will be open. Remember, this mission is of the greatest importance Kaze." A voice said. The man on the other side of the desk nodded.

"I understand commander." Kaze responded casually. The room was dark, yet he could still see the commander's blood red eyes.

"Is that so? Well then, I just have one more thing to say before you leave." The commander said with stern eyes. Kaze cocked an eyebrow at this.

"During this trip, you can not go turn into Wind Rider, or the Wind Drake unless you are fighting without witnesses. You cannot control yourself while in those forms and therefore would be a threat to the Chosen One. This is the future for this organization and-"

Kaze blocked out the man's speech. It's been the same speech over and over for the last month. He had memorized it after the 5th time. It was getting annoying. But, he sadly had to put up with it. As the commander continued his speech, he couldn't help but think about the following adventure.

"Kaze!" The commander said sternly. Kaze shook his head to remove any thoughts and looked at the man in front of him.

"Pay attention when I talk to you. Otherwise, I will find a subsitute for this mission." Kaze almost sighed.

"I apologize Master." Kaze said. The commander looked at Kaze's eyes.

"Very well. You leave for Triet tonight. Dismissed." Kaze turned around and left without saying another word. The commander sighed.

"Don't mess this up Kaze. The fate of the world is in your hands now."

* * *

Kaze sighed as he knocked on his room door. Kaze had light brown hair with piercing green eyes. All he had on was a simple green shirt and brown pants.

"Oi! Hoken, you dumbass! I gotta get ready for my mission! Open the door!" Kaze yelled at the door. A little giggle caused him to turn around. Behind him was a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Why don't you just use you key?" She asked while smiling.

"..." Kaze just turned away instead of answering, hoping that she wouldn't bug him any longer. That wish was denied.

"...You are so forgetful Kaze." She said after sighing. Kaze could tell just by the way she said it that she was holding back her laughter.

"... Shouldn't you be reading a book or something Mistukai?" Kaze asked in response.

"If you want me to. I was just gonna wish you luck on your trip. But if you want me to, I can just forget about it and go and bother someone else." Mistukai said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Whatever. Now if you excuse me, I have to get Hoken to open the bloody door." Kaze said before turning his attention to the door. Mistukai sighed and walked to the door as well. She pulled out a certain item from her pocket and waved it in front of Kaze's face.

"My.... key...."

"You left it in the weapon room." Mistukai said. Kaze reached for it, only to have it pulled away. He looked at Mistukai.

"Can I please have my key, Mistukai?" She sighed and gave him the key.

"Good luck on your mission Kaze. You may need it." Mistukai said before leaving. Kaze waited until she was out of hearing range before saying,

"Thanks... Kaya." He opened the door and walked in to see the room empty.

"That explains why Hoken didn't open the door." Kaze said to himself calmly. He began packing up his stuff when he thought about his home town, Luin. About how the desians took his parents away. About how he built up a rage. About how the commander took him under his wing and gave him power.

And now, after 10 years of hardships and training, he was going to get his revenge. 


	2. Triet Desert

Hello everybody. I think this story will go pretty far. I just want to say that I'm okay with people saying that they don't like my story, but if you do, could you just say what i need to improve on? I'll most likely need it at some point.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Tales Of Symphonia Characters. They Belong To Namco. But I Do Own Kaze, Mistukai, Hoken, The Commander, And Any Other Characters That I Create And Add In.

Hope you enjoy!

**Near Triet  
3 Days After The Oracle**

**2:15 P.M**

Some people enjoy the desert. Some can barely tolerate it, and like Kaze, some people attempt to stay as far away from the desolate land as possible. Sadly, it was a vital spot for the mission. Kaze had to join the chosen's group before they reached the Triet Ruins, the only place in the region that could be considered a seal.

'But first,' He thought, 'I'll have to restock at Triet.' When he arrived at the enterance of the desert town, he saw something he didn't want to see.

Walking out of town, were desians carrying a boy in red with a little kid with silver hair following. From the look on the boy's face, Kaze could tell that he was scared. Kaze looked away from the desians and continued walking into Triet. He had a mission to accomplish.

It was then that one thought popped into his head...

_"Mom! Dad!" A boy cried out with tears in his eyes. They were in Luin, and the Desians were taking prisioners. Including his own parents. There were only two desians there, yet no one in Luin was willing to fight back._

"Don't worry Sion. We'll be fine." His mother said with much doubt in her voice.

"Quiet inferior being!" One of the desians snapped, slapping the woman across the face. Sion looked at the desian angrily.

"Don't touch my mom!" He yelled. He ran at the half-elf, only to be knocked back by a swift punch.

_"Sion! Don't move!" His father demanded._

_"Damned kid. Can we just kill the brat and move on?" The desian asked to his partner. The other just shook his head._

_"We reached the yearly quota for deaths already. You know how Kvar is with those types of things." The desian glared at his partner before sighing and turning around. _

_"Fine. Let's just go then. But if that kid tries to attack me again, he won't be moving again, quota filled or not.' As they began to leave, a heavily armed warrior walked by. Sion began to have some hope for his parents. That man would save them, right? His hopes were destroyed when the man just stepped aside and continued into town._

_"Why didn't you save my parents! You could've beaten those two, yet you just let them continue!" Sion yelled out when the man was right next to him._

_"Because..." The man started, "It wasn't my problem to take care of them."_

"So what? It doesn't matter if it's not your business! The desians will continue taking people to the ranch if people think like you!" Sion continued angrily.

_  
"You think I care about others? I only care for myself and no one else. If you want to save people, do it yourself." The man said before walking into the inn, leaving Sion all by himself._

**Triet Base**

**3 Days After The Oracle**

**5:00 P.M**

Genis looked at the base with wide eyes. This was where some desians worked. It was quite frightening to think about it. But he had to memorize where the building was. Otherwise Lloyd wouldn't be saved. He snapped out of it when he heard talking.

"I've brought Lloyd." The desian said. One of the guards began staring at Genis.

"Who is that child?" He asked. The man holding Lloyd turned towards him.

"His friend apparently. What should we do with him?" He asked.

"The leader only wants Lloyd. I don't see any need to bring this kid along." The other guard said while grabbing Lloyd. Genis stared at Lloyd being carried away.

"Understood." The desian said. That just left Genis and the two desians remaining. Genis realized that if he didn't act, he would be killed. After 5 minutes of silence, they began moving towards him.

"...W-what's go-gonna happen to me? L-Lloyd forced me to come here. I didn't want to." Genis said, who began crying. The desian that was holding Lloyd a while was getting annoyed.

"All right, all right! Stop crying!" He yelled. As Genis stopped crying, the desian continued, "As a fellow kinsmen, we'll let you go. Now get out of here before we change our minds." The other desian turned towards him slightly shocked.

"Are you sure that's all right?" He asked quietly.

"What can a kid do?" He asked back before turning towards Genis, who was almost gone. Genis turned to him smiled.

"Thank you for freeing me! I'll never forget this. Goodbye !" Genis said gleefully before running off.

As soon as Genis was far enough, he saw that Noishe, Lloyd's lovable dog had followed them.

"Noishe! You followed us? Okay then! Let's go save Lloyd together!" Genis said. Noishe replied with a howl and they were off.

"That kid was a half-elf right?" The desian asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" The other replied.

"I kinda wonder where he's been living. I mean, those clothes can be bought at stores, so he must be from a town." The man said. The other thought about it.

"That's true. And there's no towns around here that like half-elves."

"Yet. One day, we may become liked."

"Not the way we're acting."

"Yeah." Suddenly the heard a muffled cry from next to him. He turned to see his ally on the ground, dead.

"What the?! Whose there!?" The desian yelled out, wielding his sword.

"Behind you," was the last thing the desian heard before a knife was buried into his chest, and his mouth was covered to muffle the yell. Slowly, the desian lost consiousness. The assulter dropped the body and turned towards the enterance.

"I'm gonna do something. I'm gonna stop the desians from doing what they want. Unlike you, damned fighter." He said. Kaze was going in, with a vengence.

"Time to save that kid in red."


	3. Lloyd's Savior

Hello Everybody. I really hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. And I hope you enjoy chapter 3 even more! Remember, a reviewed story makes for a happy author, regardless if it's a compliment or constructive criticism. But flames are not appreciated. So anyways, the disclaimer!

I do not own Tales of Symphonia or its characters, but I do however, own any of my own characters, or places I make up. The rest belongs to Namco.

Enjoy!

**Sylvarant Base Prison Room**

**3 Days After The Oracle**

**5:25 P.M**

Lloyd awoke to overhear a conversation between two desians.

"...I still feel sorry for that Lloyd kid."  
"Yeah. There's no way he's escaping execution." Lloyd was stunned. He was going to be executed?

"What the hell?!" Lloyd yelled out. The desians either didn't hear him, or didn't care. He heard the door open and saw another desian walk in.

"Hey, Sam. Lord Botta is calling for you." He said. The one that mentioned his execution nodded and walked out, leaving the other to watch him. Lloyd tried to touch the bars, but got shocked and knocked back. The desian patrolling laughed at him.

"Those bars are electrified kid. You're not getting out of there unless someone opens the door." He said mockingly. Lloyd tried to figure out how he was going to get out but realized that they took everything except the Sorcerer's Ring, which he got when Colette received the Oracle that began her journey. Looking at the ring, he figured out how to get that guard to go away. But he still had no way of getting out.

Lloyd sighed. He wasn't getting out anytime soon. His best plan was to try and break out when they opened the gate to execute him. Not much of a plan, but unless a miracle happened, it was the best he could do. He turned away from the bars and thought about everyone else. Genis, Raine, Colette, and even Kratos came to his mind. But for some reason, he swore he had seen that mercenary before.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound. He turned to see a man wearing green armour, green mail gloves, and a bloody dagger in his hand outside the now opened cell. Behind him, was the guard on the ground, blood seeping out of a wound to the neck. Lloyd looked back up to the man that had saved him, unless this guy was the executer. 

"W-who are you?" Lloyd asked carefully. The man turned away.

"My name is not of your concern. But you can call me Kaze if it makes you happy." Kaze said without hesitation. He continued walking until he reached a chest. 

"Your stuff is in that chest." Lloyd nodded and opened it, taking his belongings and putting them on.

"Listen to me for a second though." Kaze said staring at the door. Lloyd stopped and looked at him, curious to what he had to say.

"We have a common enemy right now Lloyd. And that person is the guy that runs this base. I plan on killing him today. I may need some help if things go bad however. This is why I'm asking you this. Will you assist me in his death. If you do so, I will help you anyway I can." Kaze said. After a minute of silence Lloyd began talking.

"Okay. I'll help you Kaze. But in exchange, I want you to help me find my friends. They're on the Journey or World Regeneration and-" Kaze cut Lloyd off before he could finish.

"Very well. Afterwards, we're even. Agreed?" Kaze asked, holding out his hand. Lloyd nodded and shook hands with him. Kaze released his hand and turned to the door.

"Let's go. Some guards will be here shortly and notice the dead body. We have to be out of this room by then." Lloyd nodded and together they walked out of the room.

**Triet Ruins**

**3 Days after the Oracle**

**6:25 P.M**

"Marvelous!" Raine cried out as they reached the ruins. Kratos looked around the ruins, hand on his sword's hilt, in case of an attack. Colette was listening to Raine explain the history of the ruins. Kratos stepped in before they were there all day.

"Raine, we do not have the time to examine all the ruins. The longer we sit here, the longer the people of Sylvarant will have to endure suffering by the hands of the desians." Raine looked at Kratos and glumly nodded. Raine was about to go to what looked like the entrance when she heard someone yell out her name. She turned around to see Genis and Noishe behind Kratos.

"Genis?! What are you doing here?" Raine yelled as she slapped him upside the head.

"That doesn't matter right now! Some desians took Lloyd!" Everyone paused. Raine had a shocked look on her face, Colette looked as if she was about to cry, and Kratos looked slightly shocked.

"Where is he now?" Kratos asked, returning to his calm state of mind. Genis turned to him.

"Follow me!" Genis said as he turned around to lead them to Lloyd.

'Lloyd, I shouldn't have lied. If I hadn't, then you would still be okay...' Colette thought as she followed Genis.

'Lloyd, we're on our way, stay alive until then.' Raine thought sadly.

'Lloyd, don't die yet. ' Kratos thought to himself, as if he were talking to Lloyd in the flesh.

**Sylvarant Base**

**3 Days after the Oracle**

**6:00 P.M**

Lloyd and Kaze walked out of the prison cell to see a big room with 2 other doors, and an odd looking machine in front of them. Lloyd walked up to it.

"What is this thing?" Lloyd asked curiously. Kaze shrugged just as one of the doors began to open. Kaze, ran towards Lloyd, grabbed him, and hid behind some crates that were lying around. Two desians walked out and headed towards the prison cells.

"Damn that idiot. Probably has his radio off." One of them said.

"Yeah, but just in case. You never know. Lord Botta doesn't want to take any chances with that Lloyd kid." The other said as they walked in. After the door closed, Kaze turned to Lloyd.

"Come on. We have to kill them when they leave." Kaze whispered as quietly as possible. Lloyd nodded and followed Kaze to outside the door. When they heard shouting, they took out their weapons and got ready. Kaze held up three fingers to Lloyd. 3 seconds before they ran out.

3...

Lloyd and Kaze got into position for a quick and stealthy kill.

2...

Some footsteps were heard from the other side of the door.

1...

The door began to open... Kaze nodded to Lloyd just as they ran out. In a swift motion, Kaze stabbed the man in the chest with one dagger, pulled another one out, and shoved it into his eye, killing the desian. Meanwhile, Lloyd swung both his swords at the desian, making cuts into his stomach and neck. Lloyd slid his swords back and watched the body hit the ground.

"Good job Lloyd. Let's check out that machine and continue." Kaze said after placing the bodies behind the crates they were just hiding behind. Lloyd nodded and walked towards it. The top of the machine was whirling around. Lloyd went to place his hand on it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We don't even know wh-" He was cut off when Lloyd's hand began glowing.

'No, wait... It's that ring of his...' Kaze thought, stunned at the turn of events. As soon as the glowing disappeared, Kaze turned to Lloyd.

"What did you just do?" Kaze asked. Lloyd shrugged his shoulders.

"I just put my hand over it, and the Sorcerer's Ring began glowing!" Lloyd answered. Kaze stared at the ring.

"That's the Sorcerer's Ring? Try it out for me, will you?" Kaze asked. Lloyd was confused but did so. When Lloyd activated it, a ball of lightning flew out and stopped after flying for 5 seconds.

"What just happened? I was pretty sure it was fire last time!" Lloyd exclaimed silently. Kaze stared at the ring, then to the machine.

"That machine might've changed the element of the Sorcerer's Ring." Kaze explained with a little bit of hesitation in his voice. Lloyd turned to the door.

"Should we continue?" Lloyd asked. All Kaze did was nod and then they were off again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have five things to say before this chapter ends.

1) If you see any problems with my chapters, please review telling me what I did wrong. I can't really tell.

2) Tell me what pairings you like in ToS. I may do that pairing. You never know. Just as long as it's not Incest, Yaoi, or Yuri.

3) If you want to be a character, let me know. I can find a spot somewhere along the way. Be it a temporary hero, an evil sidekick, or even a villain.

4) I most likely need a beta-reader or however you say it. If you can do that for me, let me know.

5) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. A Reason To Fight

Hello again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I only own my own created characters.

**Sylvarant Base**

**3 Days after Oracle**

**6:45 P.M**

Lloyd enjoyed fighting. He enjoyed clashing weapons with the enemy. He enjoyed being able charge towards the enemy without worrying about being quiet. He was not enjoying this though. He was being forced to not only sneak around without being caught, but to also kill any lone desians quickly and quietly without being caught.

"Why can't we just charge the enemies?" Lloyd asked in a whisper as they were hiding a desian body. Kaze looked at Lloyd.

"If we were to encounter a decently sized group of enemies, they could hold us off while one of them reports us. Head to head, we could probably handle 4 desians at once, but we'd have a lot of trouble if anymore showed up. So until we reach the boss, you'll have to deal with it." Kaze explained quietly. Lloyd looked confused and Kaze had a feeling he was about to ask another question.

"Do you even know _where_ the boss is?" Lloyd asked in a whisper. Kaze didn't respond for a while. Lloyd sighed angrily.

"It's true I don't know where the boss of this base is. So when we reach a hallway with some rooms, we'll have to look one by one. If the room has desians in it, then and only then, will we go loud. When that room is cleared however, we go back to stealthy." Kaze answered. Lloyd slightly cheered up at the answer. The body was now hidden in a small closet.

"Let's go. We have to kill that man." Kaze said as he continued down the hall. As Lloyd chased after him, he thought one thing.

'Why does this guy want to kill the man in charge of here so badly?'

**Unknown Location**

**3 Days after Oracle**

**7:00 P.M**

Mistukai sighed as she walked to the cafeteria. She really missed Kaze. He was the only one who tolerated her annoying side, and the one that she most often worked with. Of course there was also Hoken, but he wasn't as fun. He was always training, hoping to beat Kioshi, the leader of the Elementalists. Everyone else was either on missions or getting ready to go on one.

Just as she reached the cafeteria, someone grabbed her shoulder. Mistukai turned to see a petit girl with light blue hair flowing down to her back.

"Hey Yukiko. Shouldn't you be on a mission?" Mistukai asked curiously. Yukiko shook her head.

"I just got back." She answered with a small smile.

"Good. Me and you are the only ones not doing anything." Mistukai said gleefully. Again, Yukiko shook her head.

"The commander wants to see you. Has a mission for you or something like that." Yukiko said. Mistukai sighed. Now she missed lunch, and depending how long the mission was, she might end up missing Kaze when he got back. But, the commander was boss.

"Okay then. I'll see you around." Mistukai said and just like that, she turned to the commander's office and began walking off. She was wondering what he wanted. As far as she could tell, there shouldn't have been many missions, yet all of the team was gone off somewhere. As she thought about it, she bumped into someone. She looked up to a face she didn't want to see.

"Watch where you're going, Idiot Angel. " The man sneered. She sighed as she stared up at Raidon, the only man whose attitude changed after gaining his elemental signature. Before, he was a decent guy. Now, the only person he respected was himself. He believed that he was the strongest even after losing to Kioshi several times without landing a single hit on him.

"Sorry Jackass." Mistukai replied, pulling herself up. Raidon was the only person in the world that she would insult with that kind of language. Whether he liked it or not, she didn't care, he didn't dare assault a teammate.

"Watch what you say now a days, _Angel, _as it could be the last thing you say. After all, you are talking to the strongest man on the team." Raidon said with a sneer and a glare directed towards her. She sighed... again.

"Raidon, you dumb thunder head, for the... 107th time, you are not the strongest member on the team. Kioshi has that title. That's the reason the commander assigned him the position of leader." Mistukai announced. Raidon glared.

"Well, our _almighty leader, _didn't get the job to protect the chosen now did she? I will be the one to receive that honor." Raidon announced. Mistukai grinned and was tempted to laugh in his face. 

"Actually, you're not going to be the one to protect the chosen." Mistukai said with a pissed of expression on her face.

"And why's that _Idiot Angel_? Because you're going to?" Raidon mocked.

"No. Kaze was already assigned that job." Mistukai replied. Raidon's eyes went wide.

"What?! Why would he give **Kaze **of all people that mission?!" Raidon asked, obviously surprised and pissed.

"I don't know. Now if you excuse me, I have a mission briefing to attend." Mistukai said, walking by Raidon. After she was gone, Raidon thought to himself.

'I should've gotten that mission. Well, I'll make sure that Kaze doesn't survive his mission, regardless of orders anymore.' Raidon turned back to the exit.

**Sylvarant Base**

**3 Days after Oracle**

**7:05 P.M**

Kaze sighed as they tried the final door. Kaze shook his head towards Lloyd.

"No good. This door is locked as well. Damn it all. This is the only path too." Kaze growled as he tried kicking down the door. Lloyd looked around.

"Maybe it has to do with that cube thingy?" Lloyd said pointing to the object in the middle. Kaze stared at it.

"Hmm.... it's called a GameCube." Kaze said staring closely at it. Around it were three spheres, red, blue and green. On the outside of those three gems, were three more of the exact same colors. He looked around again and saw three pillars flowing energy, sparks occasionally flying out. In front of those pillars were platforms with a different symbol on it. One had a circle half filled, another had a circle with a quarter of it filled, and the final one was a circle with an eighth of it filled. Kaze thought about then realized what to do.

He looked over the spheres and turned to Lloyd.

"Step on that platform," He pointed to the one with half of the circle filled in, " and use the Sorcerer's Ring on the pillar." Lloyd, while looking confused, did as he was told and watched as the outside gems moved around. Kaze nodded.

"Now step on that one," He pointed to the one with a quarter of it filled in, "and shoot at the pillar." Lloyd nodded, now knowing what was going on, and did what he was told. The red gems were now next to each other. Lloyd jumped when the room turned red. Kaze looked towards the south door.

"I was wondering why there was gems over the doors. Come on Lloyd, we might be lucky." Kaze said. They walked into the room to see a straight hallway that led to a single door at the end. Surrounding the hallway were 4 pillars.

"I guess this is the exit." Kaze said. Lloyd ran towards it, before Kaze pulled him back.

"Hold up. Remember our deal Lloyd? You help me kill the man in charge of this place, and I help you find your friends." Kaze said with a stern voice.

"But... my friends..." Lloyd paused. Kaze sighed.

"They're most likely on their way already. That friend of yours pulled a quick one and got away from the desians. He probably went for help." Kaze said casually. Lloyd looked stunned.

"Genis... stayed with me?" Lloyd asked. Kaze nodded and turned back.

"Yeah. So by helping me, I'll be helping you at the same time. Now let's go, we'll try a different door." Lloyd nodded and followed him out the door.

**Unknown Location**

**3 Days after Oracle**

**7:15 P.M**

Mistukai looked at the commander's glaring red eyes.

"I fear that one of Magnius' scouts had found this location just a couple minutes ago. I want you to find out for me, and if my fears are true, eliminate the scout before he reaches the ranch. We cannot be found out yet." Mistukai nodded. As she turned to leave she stopped to think about how mad Raidon was outside the room. She turned around.

"Umm... commander?" She asked. The commander sighed and looked at her.

"What is it Mistukai? I'm a busy man." He said.

"I think you should keep an eye on Raidon. He's becoming more reckless, and more independent. Soon, he'll just abandon everything and go after anyone that pisses him off, whether they're ally or not." Mistukai explained. The commander closed his eyes.

"It's too late. Raidon already left with the thought of killing Kaze in his mind." The commander said calmly. Mistukai's eyes opened wide.

"Why didn't you try and stop him?!" She asked angrily. The commander sighed.

"Because, I trust that Kaze won't die to a fool like him. Kaze has a lot of potential. Do you trust him as well?" Mistukai was shocked.

"O-of course!" She stuttered out.

"Then trust that Kaze can handle this. Dismissed." The commander said. Mistukai left without another word.

'I hope you warn him in time, Hoken.' The commander said before looking over his letters.

**Sylvarant Base**

**3 Days after Oracle**

**7:30 P.M**

As they unlocked the green door, Lloyd turned to Kaze.

"Why do you want to kill this guy? I mean , I want to kill all the desians, but you sound like you're willing to die in order to kill this guy. And why did you save me?" Lloyd asked. Kaze sighed.

"Both those questions can be answered easily. When I was a child, my parents were taken away by desians and I watched as a perfectly capable warrior walked by and did nothing to save them. He told me if I wanted to waste my life saving people who I don't even know, then I should go for it. I forgot about it until now. I want my revenge. And I will get it." Kaze answered.

"Now let's go." Lloyd nodded and followed Kaze into the final room. The room where a battle would be raged.

**Izoold Docks**

**3 Days after Oracle**

**7:50 P.M**

Raidon glared ahead. He smirked evilly.

"You're going to die soon Kaze. I deserved to defend the chosen. Now she can die for all I care." He whispered. Not quietly enough as it turned out.

"So, you're out to kill the Chosen One too, huh?" He turned to see a girl in purple.

"That I am." 

"Care to make a truce?" Raidon grinned. This was getting better and better.

There's the chapter. I can guess that a lot of people know who Raidon was talking to. R&R!!!


	5. Battle In The Base

Hello yet again. I just want to say something before you start reading. Even after you send me a character to put in, I won't use them until I see the opportunity to. So it may be a while. And also, the character will only be there for a couple chapters, maybe will pop in a couple times after the certain arc.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Tales Of Symphonia. I only own my own characters and places.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Sylvarant Base Hallway**

**3 Days after Oracle**

**7:35 P.M**

Kaze and Lloyd walked through the door to see a hallway with little hiding spots and the shadows of at least 25 men heading their way. Kaze cursed under his breath.

"They'll be here any second. Quick, take cover in one of the rooms. Whatever is in a room is better than this." Kaze whispered as quickly as possible. Lloyd was already running to open a door. Kaze smirked.

'At least the knows bravery to stupidity.' Kaze thought, moving to the now open door.

**Sylvarant Base Room**

**3 Days after Oracle**

**7:30 P.M**

Kratos was the first one to walk into the room. Following him were Genis, Raine, and Colette. When Genis had told them that desians took Lloyd away, they had halted the Journey of World Regeneration to save him. Although it annoyed him, we wouldn't abandon the young boy in red. The room looked like an office of some sort.

"There should be a map of the base somewhere around here." Kratos stated calmly. Everyone nodded and began looking for something that would lead them to Lloyd. Raine stared at the technology that was on the desk.

"Fascinating." Was all she said before continuing her search for a map. While she wanted to examine it, one of her students was in danger. She sighed and opened one of the desk drawers and only found some paperwork. When she was about to read what looked like a schedule, she heard the door open.

"L-Lloyd!" Colette called out. Raine turned around immediately and saw Lloyd with a strange man in armour. She also saw Colette run to hug him. Raine went back to staring at the man.

"May I ask for your name?" She asked. The man looked towards her and she saw his eyes flicker, with an expression of uncertainty. Could he know?

"I haven't used my name for 10 years. I do however, go by Kaze. And you are?" He replied.

"Raine Sage. He," she said as she pointed to Kratos, "is Kratos Aurion. The two hugging Lloyd are Genis, my brother, and Colette Brunel, the Chosen of World Regeneration." Kaze looked around. He nodded and looked at Lloyd.

"Lloyd. It seems that he wasn't here after all." Kaze sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. " Lloyd looked at Kaze.

"What are you going to do now?" Lloyd asked. Kaze just shrugged.

"I have no clue truthfully." Kaze lied. Colette looked at Kaze.

"Do you want to help us?" Colette asked hopefully. Kaze looked at her.

"Maybe. But despite being the Chosen One, everyone should have a right to decide on who goes with you." Kaze said. Colette turned to everyone else. Genis and Lloyd immediately agreed. Raine thought it over.

"While I don't like thought of someone we hardly know joining us..." Raine began, "Lloyd seems to trust you, and you saved him as well. Very well. I too am okay with you joining us." It was now up to Kratos. He walked towards Kaze. He looked at his stance, and eyes. Both showed that he was well trained for battle, and prepared to die to protect someone. Finally Kratos spoke up.

"I have no objections." Kaze almost smirked. His mission was underway. Suddenly, the door opened again. They turned to see a man with 3 desians behind him.

"So, you're the people that broke him out." The man said smirking. Lloyd stared at him.

"You're the desian that attacked Iselia!" Lloyd yelled out. The man laughed.

"Poor idiot." He replied. He looked at the group. "Nonetheless. This is perfect. Nothing against you Chosen One, but you must die!" The man said, before charging ahead. The desians followed after him.

Immediately, Genis began casting what seemed to be an earth based spell. Raine watched the front, and waited until someone got hurt to heal them. Lloyd and Colette began attacking the desians that got too close to the Sages, and Kratos was clashing weapons with the leader. Kaze ran back to Genis and Raine. Kaze turned to Genis.

"Stone Blast!" Genis called out. Kaze watched as stones blasted out of the ground and pelted one of the desians attacking Colette.

"Genis, use a fire spell!" Kaze told him. Genis stared at him for a second before obeying and started casting. Kaze turned to the three desians and began casting as well. He heard Raine gasp, but at the moment he wasn't paying attention and starting saying the chant.

"Mighty winds..." Kaze began. Genis nodded and he finished the chant.

"Blow my foes away! Tempest Gale!" Kaze yelled. Three small spheres of wind flew towards one of the desians.

"Take this! Fireball!" Genis cried out. The balls of fire flew towards the same desian. The fire collided with the winds and Genis stared as the wind spheres exploded in the center of the action, fires spreading to a 5 metre radius, burning two of the desians.

"Whoa..." Genis said, stunned at the sight. Kaze looked at him.

"I know. Now focus. We can't stop now." Kaze said, turning back to the action and beginning to chant. Genis nodded, and followed suit. Meanwhile, Raine was left to her thoughts while casting a healing spell for Kratos.

'How was he able to a spell of that caliber?' Raine asked herself before shouting out,

"First Aid!"

____

Kratos was relieved when he felt his wounds heal. He had been distracted by the combination attack from Genis and Kaze, and almost got killed by the man's attack. He jumped back to evade a swipe and charged to his side.

Kratos had heard of this man before. Botta, second in command of this base. Used earth based spells. He had to admit, Botta was quite skilled. But he refused to lose now. He ducked underneath a slash and thrust his sword forward. He knew he got a hit when he heard Botta grunt in pain, resorting to jump back.

Kratos stared at the injury he had just given Botta. He had gotten him in the lower left leg. Botta looked around and saw that the grunts were about to fall and when that happened, the rest of the group would help Kratos. Botta had to at least kill the chosen, it didn't matter if he died or not. Resisting the pain in his leg, he dashed towards Colette, before anyone could react. Kratos saw what he was trying to do and ran towards Colette also.

While Kratos was faster, Botta had a head start. Colette was too busy fighting a grunt to notice. Kaze looked and Botta and Kratos. Botta would make it first if he didn`t do something. He stopped casting and made a quick sprint towards Colette.

The advantage of not fighting enemies head on was that if you were to fight someone tough, you wouldn't be exhausted. Now was one of those times. At this rate, he and Botta would make it at the same time. He drew a dagger and threw it towards Botta. The dagger flew until it reached its mark. Botta watched the dagger smash into his sword, causing it to crack. Botta's eyes widened. The crack was big enough that his sword would break from pressure.

Kaze smirked as Botta slowed down to look at his sword without having to worry about tripping. Kaze slid in front of Colette and drew his dagger into a defensive position. As Botta got in front of him, he drew a second dagger. Botta swung his sword down and Kaze got into action. He swung his left dagger up onto the point where the crack was, and at the same time thrust his right dagger into Botta's stomach. Botta gasped in pain and shock as his sword snapped at the force that was put behind the attack.

Botta jumped back with his hand over his stomach and stared at the situation. The grunts were now dead, and we was now injured and weapon less.

"I underestimated you skills." He said, before dropping the hilt of his now broken weapon and retreated back into the hall. Raine walked over and stared at the hilt.

"Hmm... This gem on the hilt. Is this an exsphere?" Raine asked curiously.

"Yeah. But I've never seen one on a weapon before. Usually you ju-" Lloyd said before being cut off.

"This isn't the time to be talking. We have to get out of here." Kaze said. Everyone nodded.

"Very well. Do you remember where the exit is Raine?" Kratos asked. Raine nodded, and led the way to the exit.

"Where are we going?" Genis asked Kaze. While he was confused why Genis was asking him, he answered anyways.

"We should go to Triet for now." He answered. Raine must've overheard him as she nodded towards him.

______

**Triet Inn Room**

**3 Days after Oracle**

**10:25 P.M**

"So in other words, an exsphere awaken our dormant capabilities." Raine stated, after hearing Lloyd and Kratos explain it. Raine stared at the gem.

"Would I be able to use it?" Raine asked. 

"That will be difficult. An exsphere is deadly to a person's body without a keycrest." Kratos explained. Colette turned to the mercenary.

"Can't we just make one?" She asked confused. Lloyd shook his head.

"It's a dwarven art. I could make the charm... crest, but only my dad could process the ore." Kaze turned to Lloyd.

"Your dad's a dwarf?" Kaze asked curiously.

"Not my real dad. But yeah." Lloyd answered. Kaze turned his head as to hide a small smile.

"Glad to know that you had a father figure there for you." Kaze said. Lloyd turned to him.

"What about you? Did you have a father figure for those 10 years?" He asked. On the way back to Triet, Kaze had been forced to tell them what happened with the desians. His tried to think of someone that he considered a father figure, but none appeared in his thoughts.

"Not really. I kind of had a brother figure, but that's about it." Kaze answered. 

"Well... Maybe Kratos could be your father figure!" Colette said cheerfully. Kratos facepalmed towards Colette.

"How old do you think I am?" Kratos asked carefully. Kaze ignored the rest of the conversation and looked at what Raine was doing. He saw her pulling things out of her bag. He walked over to her.

"What is this stuff?" He asked. He blocked out the many guesses towards Kratos' age.

"These are valuable and historical items. For example this is a holy vase from the Balacruf Mausoleum. And this is a jewelled sword from the Martel Temple. And-" Raine was cut off by a sudden outburst.

"I am not 43! I am 28!" Kratos yelled. Immediately all eyes were on him. Kaze once again turned his head to hide a smile. When he turned back he saw Raine staring at him. 

"Kaze, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Kaze was quite curious about what was going on, so he nodded and followed her outside.

____

Kaze and Raine were now standing next to Noishe.

"So what'd you want to talk to me about Raine?" Kaze asked. Raine sighed and turned to him.

"You know, don't you." Raine stated, like she already knew the answer.

"That you and Genis are half elves? Yeah." Kaze answered, petting Noishe while doing so.

" I see... I want you promise me that you won't tell anyone about us." Raine demanded. Kaze looked at her stunned. Until he remembered how half elves were treated.

"Okay then. I promise." Kaze said, turning to back into the inn. Raine sighed at his tone of voice.

"I just want to say this one thing," Kaze told her. "I don't hate all half elves... anymore at least. Before I just thought that all half elves were desians, but now that I know that some are good, I changed my hate to desians. I'm sorry if I made you think that I hated all half elves." With that, Kaze walked back in.

Raine looked at the ground and realized that she was slightly crying. But...why? She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears and walked back inside.

___

"WHO BROKE IT?!" Raine yelled after she saw her broken vase on the ground. Everyone pointed at Lloyd. Right before she smacked him upside the head, Lloyd said,

"I was looking over your stuff, saw a half worn key crest, and right as went to grab it, someone pushed me and I landed on the vase!" Lloyd tried to explain. Raine sighed.

"Very well. I guess at some point we'll end up at the Balacruf Mausoleum at some point." Raine said, obviously still upset.

"Besides, it was just some junk." Lloyd said. Kaze facepalmed immediately afterwards. He felt sorry for Lloyd, but got over it after he found out how amusing it was to watch him be abused by Raine.

___

And that's the end! I Hope you enjoyed!!! And tell me how the battle went, I thought it stunk.


	6. Friends And Traitors Alike

**I finally set up a schedule for updates. I'm going to be updating once or twice every weekend. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And to Sonic52 and Dark Trooper Phase 5, you'll be in the story at some point, so don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tales of Symphonia, but alas, I do not. I do however own my own characters. And any places I make up.**

**()()()()()()()**

**Triet**

**4 Days after Oracle**

**6:30 A.M**

Kaze sighed as he attempted to wake Genis up. When he has woken up, Raine had asked him to wake up the chosen, Lloyd and Genis while Raine and Kratos went to get supplies for the upcoming journey. Colette had been simple enough, as he only had to knock on the door. Genis was proving to be a hassle however.

"Genis! Wake up already!" Kaze shouted into his ear. Genis only yawned. Kaze was getting tired of this.

"I swear to the Goddess Martel that if you don't wake up right now Genis..." Kaze stopped himself from making what would end up an empty threat. If he did anything to harm Genis, he would be the one to feel Raine's wrath. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He turned to the sleeping body of Lloyd.

"Lloyd, if you don't get up and help me get Genis awake, you and I will have to deal with a pissed off Raine again." Kaze said. Lloyd jumped out of his bed, the blanket falling to the ground in a pile. Lloyd looked at Kaze. Kaze couldn't help but snicker. Lloyd was now the proud owner of a black eye, courtesy of a pissed off Scholar.

"Let's get him up!" Lloyd said, obviously not wanting another beating from Raine. Kaze nodded, resisting the urge to smirk. They turned to Genis.

"GENIS!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!" Lloyd yelled. Genis grumbled and turned over. Lloyd glared at his sleeping body.

"That's it!" Lloyd exclaimed before flipping Genis off the bed. Genis woke up with a yelp.

"What was that for?!"

"You weren't waking up!" 

"Big deal!"

" I don't want another black eye!"

"If you hadn't called her stuff junk, you wouldn't have one in the first place!"

"Shut it, Genis!"

"Make me!"

Kaze looked back and forth between the two children sighing. He turned to the door.

"When you two are done, get dressed. We're leaving at 7." Kaze said, closing the door behind them. He heard a crash from the other side of the door, and looked at his wallet, wondering how much he would have to give the inn for repairs.

()()()()()()()

Kaze walked into the kitchen to see Raine cooking... something. Kaze walked over and resisted to urge to gag.

"W-What is that?!" Kaze asked, pinching his nose to block out the retched smell. Raine didn't look over.

"Well... this is supposed to be eggs and bacon." Kaze looked over the breakfast.

"May I make a suggestion?" He asked. Raine nodded.

"Well, I don't think that you add the eggshells into the eggs. And the bacon is... how in Martel's name did you make the bacon green?!" Kaze asked, scared. Raine looked at him.

"It doesn't matter if it looks good or not. It'll be good, trust me." Raine said. Kaze sighed and nodded.

"Okay then. But if I die from food poisoning, I'm haunting you." Kaze said, turning to leave the kitchen. Raine shook her head.

"I am quite curious on how the bacon turned green however..."

* * *

Kaze joined the group outside after retching his breakfast. Raine stared at him.

"Well? How was breakfast?" Raine asked, smiling.

"It was.... different." Kaze said. He was upset however. A month back, he had experienced Mistukai's cooking. He had to cancel his first mission because of food poisoning, claiming that she was the worst cook in the world. That day, she made him a bet that he would eat a meal that would be worst than hers within a year. He now owed her 2000 gald.

"Really. How so?" Raine asked. Kaze turned away. He had no idea what to say.

"So we're going to the Triet Ruins now?" Lloyd asked, switching the topic quickly. Kaze sighed inwardly, reminding himself to thank Lloyd in the very near future.

"Yep. That should be the first seal." Colette answered. Kaze looked toward Noishe.

"We bringing the furry horse?" Kaze asked. Lloyd glared at him.

"Noishe is a dog!" Lloyd snapped. Noishe whined, causing Kaze to look at him again.

"Lloyd, I've been all over the world, and not once have I seen a dog... or anything for that matter, that looks like Noishe." Kaze said. Raine's eyes sparked.

"You say you've traveled all over the world. That means that you've seen many breeds of monsters? Raine asked, moving a little closer to Kaze.

"Not really... I usually travel on the roads, unless it's necessary to go somewhere in the forest." Kaze answered. Raine nodded, obviously upset by the answer.

"We should be going." Kratos said, heading to the exit. Kaze nodded and followed him.

* * *

**Triet Desert**

**4 Days after Oracle**

**8:30 A.M**

"Mr. Kaze?" Colette said, causing the man to run back to her.

"You can call me Kaze? Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Kaze asked. Colette nodded.

"When is your birthday?" Colette asked. Kaze raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked looking at her in the eyes. Colette smiled.

"I'm just curious." Colette answered happily. Kaze sighed.

"June seventeenth." Kaze answered calmly. Colette beamed.

"Okay!" Colette said, overjoyed that she got an answer.

"What about everyone else?" Kaze asked curiously. Raine stepped back.

"Colette's birthday is August tenth, but you probably already knew that. My birthday is July twenty eighth, Genis' birthday is January third, and Lloyd's is October twenty fourth." Raine answered. Kaze nodded.

"What about Kratos?" Kaze asked. Raine shrugged.

"Not sure. He's a mercenary from another town." Raine answered. Kaze stared at him a little more.

"I see. I'm going to ask him." Kaze said and increased his pace until he was next to the mercenary.

"Do you want something?" Kratos asked. Kaze stared at him.

"Two things. One, when's your birthday. I know everyone's birthday except for yours." Kaze explained.

"April first." Kratos answered, "Next question."

"Have you and I met before." Kaze asked. Kratos shook his head.

"I believe we haven't. But I've met many people in my lifetime, so I wouldn't be surprised if we had." Kratos answered. Kaze nodded.

"I think we have. I remember seeing someone that looked like you when I was six." Kaze explained. Kratos nodded.

"Very well. But since I don't know your real name, I would not be able to help." Kratos said.

"Okay then. By the way, how long will it take to reach the fire seal?" Kaze asked.

"We should get there by tomorrow afternoon, and if we're fast enough, we'll be out by eight thirty." Kratos answered. Kaze looked ahead.

"Joy. I want to get out of this desert as soon as humanly possible." Kaze complained. Kratos glanced over to him.

"You dislike the desert?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah. I came here several times because of work. I despise it." Kaze answered. Lloyd walked over.

"What do you do?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"I swear that we're playing twenty questions. I guess you could consider me a mercenary. Except this is the first time for two things. This is my first escort mission, and this is the first time I did a mission with people other than my teammates." Kaze explained.

"So you work for an organization then." Raine said. Kaze looked around, and saw that everyone had moved up to hear more about him.

"Pretty much. Don't bother trying to get anymore out of me about it, I won't answer." Kaze said.

"Can we ask about who you're teammates are?" Genis asked. Kaze sighed.

"Fine. But not now. Tonight, I'll give you a quick explanation about each of my teammates." Kaze answered. Genis sighed, obviously upset.

"It seems we have some company." Kratos said, snapping everyone out of the conversation to see three bandits moving towards them. Kaze smirked.

"About time we get to have some fun." Kaze said, sliding two daggers out, and rushing towards the enemies, with Lloyd following.

"Lloyd, wait! I swear..." Raine began before starting to cast a spell. Genis smiled at Lloyd's antics, and began casting as well.

Kaze jumped over one of Thieves and dug his dagger into the man's neck. He sidestepped the second thief and kicked him back. He slid his dagger out of his neck and went to get rid of the other thief.

Lloyd jumped back to avoid a swipe from a dagger, and countered with a quick thrust. The thief sidestepped and rushed towards the twin swordsman. Lloyd swung one sword at the man's dagger, and plunged his other sword into the man's right lung. He pulled it out and watched the man drop to the ground, blood flying out of the wound, spilling onto the sand. He turned to see Kratos and Kaze had taken care of the last thief, who was now bled from a direct blow to the heart.

"We should continue." Kratos said. Everyone agreed and continued on, leaving the bodies for monsters to eat.

* * *

"I'll cook tonight." Raine said as they set up camp. Kaze's eyes widened. He had already retched once, he didn't want to again.

"I'll cook Raine. You cooked breakfast already. It wouldn't be fair." Genis said quickly, obviously with the same thoughts as him in mind. Raine looked like she was about to complain, but sighed and turned away.

"Very well. Kaze, remember that you have to tell us about your teammates." Raine said before going to set up her sleeping bag. Kaze nodded and looked at Genis.

"Thanks for that." Kaze told him. Genis smiled up.

"What are friends for?" Genis asked him. Kaze shrugged.

"I don't really know. That question is based on opinions." Kaze answered. Genis nodded.

"That's true." Genis said.

"Just tell me this." Kaze asked of him.

"Yeah?" 

"Are you able to cook?" He asked. Genis laughed quietly.

"Don't worry. I'm great at cooking. Is there something you'd prefer to eat?" Genis asked. Kaze shook his head.

"I'm fine. Need anything?" Kaze asked.

"Nope. I have everything I need right here." Genis answered.

"Okay then." Kaze said.

"But..." Genis began. Kaze stared at him.

"Could you teach me how to use Wind Spells?" Genis asked. Kaze shrugged.

"Possibly. But not tonight. You have to cook and I have to tell you about my teammates." Kaze said. Genis smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

Kaze looked at everyone.

"I guess I have to tell you now." Kaze asked. Raine nodded.

"You said it yourself." Kaze nodded.

"Pick an element." Kaze said bluntly. Lloyd stared at him.

"What?" He asked confused at the command.

"Fire." Kratos said, causing everyone to turn at him.

"Very well. Hoken, the Fire Elementalist. One of my preferred teammates, for obvious reasons. He uses a Greatsword named Salamandra. The solo mission type he prefers is Elimination. In groups, it depends on the teammate. Me and him were friends back in Luin. And he uses Fire based spells." Kaze explained. Raine nodded.

"Very well." Kratos replied.

"Next element." Kaze said without hesitation.

"Darkness, if you could." Kratos looked at him.

"Kioshi, the Elementalist of Darkness. Uses Dark Spells. The leader of the Elementalists. He uses twin blades named Soul and Bane. His preferred mission type is Assassination. He only groups with me or the Elementalist of Light, and prefers Assassination for groups as well. He once told me that he's from Palmacosta." Kaze said, without any hesitation. Kratos nodded and Lloyd stared at him.

"Do you think he could teach me how to use my twin blades better?" Lloyd asked excitedly. Kaze shook his head.

"Not a chance. He only trains with other Elementalists." Kaze answered.

"What about Earth?" Genis asked.

"Yasu, the Earth Elementalist. The youngest Elementalist, at thirteen years of age. She uses a Katana named Starbreaker. She prefers to do Escort Missions, and as far as I can tell, that's all she has done so far. In groups, she still only wants to do Escorts. As far as I can tell, she hasn't killed a living being. She lived in Hima until she was... I believe seven when she kicked out of her home and forced to leave. I was actually the one to save her." Kaze said. Colette looked at him.

"Saved her?" Colette asked.

"I was returning from a mission when I found her being attacked by a Cockatrice. After I killed it, I found that she was petrified by it. Since the only person I knew that could heal this kind of stuff was the Light Elementalist, I brought her back with me. I got in a lot of shit for that move, but I'm not the kind of person that abandons someone." Kaze explained.

"I see." Kratos said. Lloyd looked at him.

"What about.... Water?" Lloyd asked. Kaze looked at him.

"Amaya, the Water Elementalist. She uses a scythe called Kraken. She's the only Elementalist who doesn't have a preferred mission type. As long as it's near the water, she's okay with it. She's also the only Elementalist that doesn't live in the HQ. She lives in Izoold, and only goes there when she wants a mission. She has her own boat and everything. So if we passage to Palmacosta, she's the one to go to."

"That information could be useful in the future." Kratos said to no one.

"Maybe. Depends if she's there when we get to Izoold." Kaze said in response.

"Very well." Raine said.

"I think we should get to sleep. We need to get up early, if we want to reach the Fire seal by noon." Kaze said. When Raine began staring at him, he said to the group, "I'll tell you the rest of them tomorrow. I swear on my life." Everyone seemed to accept that.

"I'll take the first watch." Kratos said. Everyone nodded, and all but Kratos went to bed.

* * *

**Izoold**

**August 14****th**

**9:00 P.M**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A young girl yelled out. She had sky blue hair, and her eyes glowed a dark sea blue. All she wore at the moment was a towel, and at the moment, her hair was soaked. She opened the door a bit, and looked out the crack to see who it was. Her eyes widened shockingly.

"R-Raidon?! What are yo-"Amaya was interrupted when a bolt hit her in the shoulder, sending her crashing into her fridge. She grabbed her towel before he it fell off. She glared at the blonde figure in front of her.

"What are you doing?!" Amaya shouted at him, holding her injured arm.

"I'm just making sure that Kaze can't get to Palmacosta." Raidon answered simply. Amaya glared at him.

"The commander will find out about this!" Amaya yelled. Raidon smirked evilly.

"I'm afraid no one will be hearing your voice again dear Water Elemental. Lightning....." Raidon began. Amaya looked at him.

"YOU DAMNED FOOL!!!!" Amaya shouted out, and jumped at him, brandishing a butcher knife from the counter. 

"... Ray!" Raidon finished, sending little bolts flying toward Amaya. Amaya ducks underneath them and slashed at Raidon's torso. Raidon jumped back before any serious damage could be given. A thin line of blood appeared on him. He grunted slightly.

"Damned bitch. I wanted to kill you quickly, but I guess we don't always get what we want. STUN BLADE!" Raidon yelled out, sending a small burst of energy at Amaya, who had collapsed from the previous attack. She flew back into the fridge. She didn't bother moving, knowing the effects of Stun Blade. It shocked her body, causing the body to freeze up. She watched at Raidon turned to leave.

"It'll last an hour, but by then, the flames will have killed you." Amaya stared at him. Flames? It was then that Raidon pulled out a match, and several bottles of oil. As he spilled the oil everywhere but her body, she flickered her eyes back and forth, looking for her scythe. She realized that she was going to die. But she wouldn't be going to die alone if she could help it.

After a minute of looking she saw it, glistening against the moonlight. Her scythe, Kraken, was on the other side of the room, right next to the window. Raidon looked at her, then to where she was looking. He poured the remaining oil onto her weapon. Amaya sighed. She could've called her scythe to her, and it would've severed Raidon's body in half, but if she did so now, it would miss completely, and she would have oil on her as well. It was pointless.

She watched as Raidon, the man she once was in love with, walk away, and drop a burning match. She closed her eyes and awaited the oncoming pain.

"Goodbye, Isa." Raidon said outside, and walked away from the burning house. It was almost time. He smirked as he saw his new companion run over to him. She stared at the burning house with wide eyes.

"T-This was you had to do!?" She asked shocked. Raidon shrugged.

"It was for the good of your world. By doing this, the chosen no longer has safe passage to Palmacosta. Meaning that she won't be able to continue the Journey of World Regeneration." Raidon said casually.

"That doesn't change anything! We already burned the boat! Why did you burn the house with her in it?!" She yelled.

"Trust me on this one. Amaya would've just rebuilt it. She still has... a while before the chosen gets here." Raidon replied. His teammate shifted uncomfortably.

"Still..."

"Trust me Sheena. It'll be fine. Now then, shall we head to set up the trap for the pathetic chosen?" Raidon asked. Sheena nodded, not letting her eyes move from the burning house.

Raidon moved his hand over his new wound. He hoped it wouldn't be a hindrance.

* * *

**This chapter is the first of mine to break 3000 words. I actually enjoyed it. In the next chapter, you'll be seeing our good old friends... whom I forget the names of. Let's just say that the seal's going to be released with some difficulty.**

**Remember to review! Peace!**


	7. Fire Seal And Saviors

**Hello Everybody! Not much to say for this chapter. R&R and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!!???**

* * *

**Izoold**

**August 14****th**

**9:45 P.M**

A figure stared at the burning house with wide eyes.

"Amaya... Amaya!" The man yelled, as he rushed through the cracked door. He looked quickly around the house, scared that she could already be dead. While normal people would have succumbed to the flames already, he and Amaya we not normal.

When he reached the kitchen he saw her. He saw Amaya against her fridge, arm bleeding, eyes closed. He dashed to her side, and checked her pulse. The man dropped her wrist.

"You aren't going to die now Amaya. We are Elementalists. We don't die to petty flames like this!" He yelled, picking her up. He turned to run out of the house when he heard a voice.

"H-Hoken..." He looked down at Amaya, whose eyes were now opened slightly.

"Don't worry, you're going to live. No matter what." Hoken said, smiling slightly, and continued out of the burning house.

* * *

**Camp Site (Triet)**

**August 15****th**

**7:30 A.M**

"This is delicious!" Lloyd exclaimed, swallowing another bite of the breakfast that lay in front of him. Kaze shrugged.

"Thanks. But I didn't do much." Kaze said. Lloyd shook his head.

"At least your bacon isn't green." Lloyd replied with a grin, which was removed by a quick backhand by Raine. Kaze chuckled lightly and looked at Kratos.

"So when are we leaving?" Kaze asked. Kratos stared at him.

"Eight Thirty. That gives us enough time to eat, pack up, and for you to tell us about the rest of your organization." Kratos said. Kaze choked on some egg. He had forgotten about that.

"Oh... Right. I guess I should continue then. Pick an element." Kaze told the group. Lloyd stood up first.

"Fire! Tell us about fire!" Lloyd exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"...I told you about Hoken yesterday." Kaze said facepalming. Lloyd looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh... Right. How about.... Ice?" Lloyd asked. Kaze nodded.

"Yukiko, the Ice Elementalist. Uses an axe called Avalanche. Prefers to do Scouting missions, solo and in groups. She never told me where she was born. Somewhere with a lot of snow probably. Only the commander knows." Kaze explained. Colette tilted her head.

"Commander?" Colette asked.

"The person that gathered the Elementalists in the first place. No one really knows much about him." Kaze said. Genis looked at him.

"So you told us about Hoken, Amaya, Kioshi, Yasu, and Yukiko. All there is left is Wind, and I'm guessing that's you, Light, and Lightning." Genis said.

"I'll tell you about me first. I'm the Wind Elementalist, in case it isn't obvious. I use two daggers, and various throwing knives. My daggers are called Cyclone, and Hurricane. I prefer either Scouting, or Assassination. Of course, when I'm working with Hoken, we end up doing Elimination. We just use a Fire/Wind combination attack and the whole place is destroyed." Kaze said. Genis nodded.

"I see. How about..." Genis started, when Raine finished the statement with, "Light, if you could."

"Okay then. Mistukai, my best friend and the Light Elementalist. She uses a staff called Martel, after the goddess. She's our healer, and therefore has little to none close combat skill. So she only does Information Hunting, and Scouting by herself. In groups however, she'll do anything, mainly Rescue Ops." Kaze explained. Kratos raised his eyebrow.

"So your teammates get captured at points I take it?" Kratos asked. Kaze snickered and shook his head.

"No. We have an Informant in every town, some travel around the region, and we just managed to get a spy in The Asgard Ranch." Kaze said, obviously proud. Lloyd stared at him.

"You have a spy in the Asgard Ranch?!" Lloyd asked him. Kaze nodded.

"Next time you see him, could you ask him about my mom?" Lloyd asked. Kaze thought about it.

"Possibly. What's her name?" Kaze asked back.

"Anna Irving." Lloyd answered. Kaze stared at him.

"Anna Irving. Got it. Now then, I guess I have no choice but to talk about the cocky bastard, Raidon." Kaze said, sighing. Raine glared at him.

"I would prefer if you didn't swear in front of Genis." Raine said. Kaze shrugged, ignoring her comment.

"Raidon, The Lightning Elementalist and the cocky bastard. Thinks he's the toughest and deserves to be the leader of the Elementalists, yet lost to Kioshi in about.... 257 spars. And that was after I got joined. His uses two greatswords named-"

"He wields TWO greatswords?" Lloyd asked, surprised. Kaze nodded.

"Yeah, but he cuts his speed down by more than half. He prefers to do Elimination missions solo, and in group missions...." Kaze stopped himself.

"...Well?" Kratos asked. Kaze sighed.

"Raidon only did one group mission during his entire stay, and that was with me. We were assigned to eliminate a group of thieves that had been stealing from Iselia." Kaze began explaining. Raine nodded.

"Yes, I remember that, those men stole some of my priceless artefacts." Raine said. Kaze smirked.

"You mean that jewelled crown from the Sylvarant Dynasty?" Kaze asked. Raine nodded.

"I was allowed to keep that item." Kaze said. Raine glared at him.

"I'll give it back at some point. Anyways, just as we finished killing the grunts, the leader appears, hold a little girl no older than four years old in front of him. When I looked over to Raidon to ask him what to do, he was charging up an energy blast, strong enough to pierce the Leader... and the girl." Kaze explained, looking at the ground. He heard Colette gasp. When he looked up, his face snapped to the side. He looked at Lloyd, who was staring angrily at him.

"You... You...." Lloyd said preparing another punch.

"She's still alive." Kaze said, causing Lloyd to lower his hand.

"B-But..." Lloyd started.

"Just as Raidon shot the blast, I rush and pushed the girl out of the way. I took the blast, which pierced my body and killed the leader. Raidon stared at me, then walked away without a second thought. I was lucky that Mistukai and Kioshi were scouting The Iselia Ranch, otherwise I would've died." Kaze explained.

"That bastard!" Lloyd yelled. Kaze shrugged.

"Yep." Kaze said, shrugging.

"How is he still an Elementalist?" Genis asked. Kaze shrugged again.

"I have no clue." Kaze answered truthfully. Raine stared at him.

"Very well. I just want to ask you one thing." Raine said.

"Yes. Me protecting the chosen was indeed a mission assigned to me by the commander. Why however, I have no clue. I still think Kioshi or Yasu would be a better choice for this." Kaze answered. Colette looked at him.

"So you're not doing this because you want to, but because you have to." Colette said, upset at his statement. Kaze sighed.

"I didn't say that. I wanted to back then and I still want to. However, my style of fighting is tough to use with a lot of allies around. In battle, I protect myself more than my ally, knowing that they can handle themselves." Kaze said. Colette looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay!" Colette said happily. Kaze shook his head.

'I will never understand how she can be so cheerful all the time.' Kaze thought, before turning to Kratos.

"We should get ready to leave now. We have to leave soon if we want to reach the seal by noon." Kratos said, turning to pack up his sleeping bag. Everyone followed suit and fifteen minutes later, they were off.

* * *

**Triet Ruins**

**August 15****th**

**11:55 A.M**

"I can't take this desert anymore!" Lloyd exclaimed as they walked past a crumbling arc.

"Deal with it. We still have to go through the Ossa Trial which is on the other side of the desert. We have at least 3 days left before we leave the desert." Kratos said, causing both Lloyd and Kaze to groan. Raine turned to Kaze with a cocked eyebrow.

"You dislike the desert also?" Raine asked. Kaze nodded, and drank some water from his canteen.

"Yeah. I've been forced to come by the desert due to missions." Kaze answered.

"Why don't you just turn down the missions that bring you by the desert then?" Genis asked. Kaze turned to him with fake shock.

"I can't do that! Refusing a mission shows weakness in the eyes of the commander and my teammates!" Kaze exclaimed. Genis stared at him.

"O...kay.... then." Genis said, before turning around to the ruins. Kratos took out his sword.

"Be on your guard! There are enemies about!" Kratos shouted to group, causing Kaze to dash towards Kratos, daggers out, and causing Lloyd to move and protect Colette. Genis and Raine rushed behind Lloyd and began casting, and Colette began to take out her chakrams.

Kaze stared at the enemies with a confused look. In front of them were two floating brown spheres with various symbols all over. The middle of the spheres then separated from the enemy, and a magic circle appeared under each of them. His eyes widened.

"They're using magic!" Kaze yelled to the group, running to one of the enemies. Kratos nodded, and rushed the other. Lloyd brought his swords into a defensive position, despite wanting to join the fray, and awaited the attack.

"Ray Thrust!" Colette cried, tossing a chakram towards one of the elementals, cancelling its casting. Kratos used this moment to close the remaining space between him and the elemental.

"Wind Blade!" Genis yelled. Blades of wind slashed at the other Fire Elemental, but not fast enough. Three balls of fire flew towards Colette from the elemental, before it began getting damage.

Lloyd jumped in front of the spell, and blocked what he could with his blades. Each blade blocked a fireball. The third one however, flew underneath his blades and flew into his stomach. Lloyd grunted in pain and collapsed on one knee. Raine noticed this and began casting a First Aid.

Kaze leaped over the elemental's attack and charged him as his right dagger began to glow.

"Cyclone Thrust!" Kaze yelled, thrusting Cyclone (right dagger) towards the enemy. As the dagger dug into the spherical enemy, blades of wind slashed away at the foe. Kaze pulled his dagger out, and the elemental fell into pieces.

Kratos avoided a piece of rock that flew at him and with thrust his sword into the elemental, turning it into pieces as well. With a shrug he turned to Lloyd, who was now standing, courtesy of Raine.

"This is going to be a nuisance." Kratos said, facepalming. Colette tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Colette asked.

"Nevermind. Anyways, I think it would be best if you learned a type of defensive technique." Kratos said. Kaze shrugged.

"I already know three different defensives techs. So I don't really need the training." Kaze said, backing up. Kratos nodded and turned to the others of his group.

Kaze watched Kratos attempt to teach them the defensive spell that suited them best. Genis and Raine had learned quickly, and were now able to use Force Field. Colette took a little longer, but eventually learned Damage Guard. And then there was Lloyd. Lloyd didn't seem to be able to hold the spell longer than a second before is dispersed. Kratos sighed and turned around.

"You must be able to use this spell in case we have a repeat of the last battle." Kratos told him sternly. Lloyd sighed.

"I'm trying! But I don't get it at all." Lloyd snapped back. Kaze stepped in before Kratos could harm him. After all, Lloyd had helped him in the past.

"I'll take care of this Kratos." Kaze said. Kratos stared at him, before nodding, and heading to discuss something with Raine. What exactly, he didn't care.

"I just don't get it! I'm trying to learn guardian but..." Lloyd started but Kaze cut him off.

"I know what the problem is. You're just like me. You need what the commander would call.... motivation." Kaze said, slightly grinning. Lloyd had a bad feeling. His bad feeling was right, when he saw Kaze casting a spell.... towards Colette. Lloyd dashed towards Colette, drawing his blades while doing so.

Kratos looked over and saw what Kaze was doing, then looked to Lloyd who was right in front of Colette, who was now confused.

"Tempest Gale!" Kaze shouted, shooting a single blast of wind towards Lloyd. Lloyd knew what that spell could do, and put his swords up to his front.

"Guardian!" Lloyd cried out, just as the shot of wind hit him. Lloyd closed his eyes, expecting his guardian to disperse before the spell finished and the remains of the spell to blast him back. When no pain appeared, he opened his eyes to see a ball of mana had encircled him, and was taking the attack.

As the spell stopped, his shield disappeared, and he sighed with relief. Then he turned to Kaze angrily.

"What was that for?!" Lloyd asked, pissed off at the Elementalist standing before him.

"I told you that I was going to use motivation. I had to go through the same thing nine years ago, except the person I was defending was sleeping, and the spells were constantly being sent towards me. That spell wasn't even casted properly. If you had failed, you would've only gotten a bruise." Kaze explained. Lloyd glared at him, still angry at the method's that he had used.

"That still doesn't justify what you did!" Lloyd snapped. Kaze ignored him, paying more attention to the ruins.

"Shall we continue?" Kaze asked cheerfully, despite the recent actions. Raine nodded.

"Very well." Raine said, before running to the ruins.

* * *

"MARVELOUS!!!" Raine exclaimed loudly, rubbing her hand over what looked like stone. Kaze looked at Genis.

"Is she always like this?" Kaze asked. Genis nodded.

"I pity you." Kaze said, before smirking. Genis glared at him.

"This is polycarbonate, created during the ancient war to repel magic. Feel it's smooth surface! It's Wondrous!" Raine continued. Kaze turned to Genis again.

"I repeat, I pity you." Kaze teased, causing Genis to raise his weapon.

"This isn't just to cast magic you know!" Genis threatened. Kaze only shrugged.

"Of course it isn't. You can also use it as a toy!" Kaze said cheerfully. Genis glared at him again.

"I really dislike you right now." Genis said.

"Ah, cheer up. I'm only teasing you. Consider it you and I bonding." Kaze replied calmly. Genis stared at him and pulled him back from the group.

"Raine told me that you know about me and her... being.... you know..." Genis said, cutting himself off.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I don't hate half-elves if that's what you're thinking. I hate all desians. Up until two days ago, I thought all half-elves were desians." Kaze said. Genis looked at the ground.

"Then I met you and your sister. You aren't desians, and are willing to fight them. So I'm now trying to make my mind hate the half-elves that are desians and like the half-elves that aren't." Kaze explained. Genis looked up at him.

"Thanks... for trying."Genis said, smiling only a little bit. Kaze nodded.

"Hey! We're going in now!" Lloyd called over to them. Kaze looked over to them and smirked.

"Let's go!" Kaze told Genis, before running over to the seal. Genis nodded and ran after him.

* * *

Kaze looked at the ruins.

"These ruins could collapse at anytime." Kaze stated casually. Raine stared at him.

"These ruins have been like this for a long time. If they collapse today, we'll be unlucky." Raine told him. Kaze only shrugged.

"Whatever."

As they reached the end of the hallway they saw three paths to take.

"Which way should we go?" Lloyd asked, unable to decide. Kaze shrugged.

Thinking about it, we could split up. But I doubt you guys would agree to that." Kaze answered. Kratos looked over to him.

"That is true. We should remain as a group though, in case we face an enemy that we could have difficulty with." Kratos replied.

"You mean like a Fake?" Kaze asked. Raine turned to him.

"A Fake?" Kaze nodded.

"Fake. A type of monster that looks like an ordinary treasure chest. Is known to have many rare items inside it. However, it is quite rare, and cannot be hurt by physical assaults, and magic does barely anything. Class A monster." Kaze explained, as if reading from a textbook. He looked over to see Raine writing down this information. Genis nodded.

"How rare is it exactly?" Genis asked.

"Quite rare. We'll probably never have to fight one. Just in case though, we should prepare a strategy for fighting it." Kaze answered. Kratos nodded.

"In any case, we should pick a path to take." Kratos said. Kaze looked to his left.

"But first, we have company!" He announced. Everyone turned to see two flying birds of pure fire and a one eyed monster with a sword.

"Genis, Colette, focus on the birds! Kratos, stay back and cover them! Lloyd, we're going to take down that one-eyed freak! Raine, stick with healing!" Kaze shouted out. Kratos nodded, slightly annoyed that he was taking charge.

Kaze and Lloyd rushed towards the giant monster, as it began to swing it's sword. Kaze sidestepped to evade, while Lloyd stopped the blade with his swords, making sure the monster couldn't pull it back. Kaze stepped on the monster's arm, and plunged Hurricane (left dagger) into the monster's eye.

The monster cried out in pain, forcibly pulling back his sword, causing Lloyd to hit the ground, swords sliding to behind the monster. It tossed Kaze to the side, sending him crashing into the wall. Kaze looked over to the monster with hazy eyes, and saw that it was about to cut Lloyd in half. He grunted as he got up, and dashed towards Lloyd.

Lloyd stared at the monster that was about to slay him.

"I'm sorry.... Dad..." Lloyd managed to say, before the monster slashed down. Lloyd awaited pain, but like last time, no pain hit him. He looked up and saw Kaze, whose left arm was hanging to the side holding back the sword with... wind?

"Sylph's.... Protection...." Kaze whispered. Lloyd forced his body up. He had to kill that monster before it killed Kaze. He saw his swords, but realized that by the time he reached them, Kaze would already be dead. Lloyd then saw it, glistening from one of the bird's flames.

Kaze mentally thanked the commander for teaching him this move. Guardian wouldn't have lasted as long as this spell and his other one wasn't even mastered yet! But he couldn't hold it for much longer. He silently prayed for a miracle, despite the fact he didn't believe in the Goddess Martel. Just then, he spell dispersed.

The sword fell upon Kaze, but never hit him. He was now looking at the back of Lloyd Irving, who had one of his daggers in the monster's arm, stopping the slash. The other was in the monster's chest, right through the heart. At least, he hoped it had. When the monster collapsed, he decided that he was right. Lloyd turned around and helped Kaze up.

"You okay?" Lloyd asked worried. Kaze smirked.

"Yeah... I'm fine... we'd better go and help them out." Kaze said. Kratos walked towards them.

"No need. We finished off the birds just now. Lloyd, grab you swords. Me and Raine will attempt to heal Kaze." Kratos said, helping Kaze towards Raine. Colette and Genis were there immediately.

"Are you okay?" Colette asked, about as worried as Lloyd. Kaze nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just remind me to pray to Martel every night for now on." Kaze joked. Raine smiled slightly.

"I'll make sure. First Aid!" Raine said, and Kaze immediately felt his wounds heal, only slightly however. Kratos followed her First Aid with his own and Kaze asked him a question that was bugging him.

"How can you use magic when your human, Kratos?" He asked curiously. Kratos stared at him.

"I'm guessing that I have elven ancestors somewhere in my family tree." Kratos answered. Kaze nodded, accepting that answer.

"What about you?" Colette asked. Kaze smirked.

"It involves the organization, so don't ask." Kaze answered. Raine sighed, knowing that he wouldn't answer.

"Can you move your arm?" Raine asked. Kaze attempted to move it, and was able to, although wincing at the pain.

"Yeah. Hurts like hell when I move it, but other than that, yep." Kaze answered, still in pain. Raine nodded, and began casting another First Aid.

Kaze looked over to see Lloyd walking over to the group.

"Are you sure you're okay Kaze?" Lloyd asked. Kaze sighed.

"I'm fine. It'll hurt in the morning, but I'll be fine for now." Kaze answered. He stood up and felt a small shock of pain, causing him to stumble. When Colette went to help him, he shook his head.

"I'm fine. I've dealt with worse. The only thing that still hurts is my ego." Kaze joked. Kratos looked away.

"We should continue on." Kratos said. Kaze nodded at the statement.

"Yeah... but which way are we going?" Kaze asked. Everyone turned to Colette, who looked at them.

"Umm.... Left, maybe?" Colette suggested, not sure of her decision. Everyone nodded.

"Left it is. Let's go!" Lloyd exclaimed, taking the left route. Kaze was about to follow when he stumbled over the hilt of the monster's sword. Just as he was about to fall over, a pair of hands grabbed him. He looked over to Raine.

"Ugh... Thanks." Kaze said. Raine smiled at him.

"No problem. But until you fully recover the injuries, you're staying in the back as a spellcaster." Raine said. Kaze was in no position to refuse, and besides, he was going to suggest he did that in the first place.

"Okay then..." Kaze said. Raine looked away and casually smacked him across the head.

"What was that for exactly?" Kaze asked.

"For being an idiot and climbing on the monster's arm. That's what." Raine answered sternly.

"I am twenty you know. I can make my own decisions." Kaze said.

"Yes, well I'm a concerned friend. And I have the right to scold a friend for doing something idiotic." Raine backfired. Kaze nodded.

"Very well. I'll accept that logic. Mainly because I don't want to be smacked again." Kaze said jokingly. He was smacked again.

* * *

**Izoold**

**August 15****th**

**1:00 P.M**

Hoken looked at Amaya. After finding her, he rushed her to the nearest hospital, which turned out to be a clinic. He stared into the doctor's eyes.

"Will she be okay?" Hoken asked him. The doctor looked at him.

"Thankfully yes. One more minute in that fire and she would've died. She will however, be unconscious for at least a week. At most, a month." The doctor answered. Hoken stared at Amaya's body.

"I'm glad. Amaya's a good friend of mine, and to a lot of others too." Hoken explained.

"The cause of the fire is a mystery however." The doctor said. Hoken shook his head.

"I already know. It was Arson. By a former ally of ours. Her boat was also burned. Obviously, he didn't want her sailing..." Hoken said, remembering his mission.

* * *

"_What is it commander? I thought we get a week's break before we get to go on another mission." Hoken asked._

"_I know that. However, Mistukai has been called in for another mission, and Yukiko just got back. You however, have been here three days without a mission." The commander explained._

"_What about Raidon? He's been here for five days without a mission." Hoken complained. He could've sworn he saw the commander glare._

"_This mission involves Raidon, yes. But not in that way." The commander answered._

"_What do you mean?" Hoken asked, anxious about his answer._

"_Your mission is to get to Izoold, and warn Amaya. Afterwards, go to the Ossa Trial and wait for Kaze to appear with the Chosen and her comrades. Warn him about the same thing as Amaya, and accompany him through the remainder of the trip, up until he reaches Izoold." The commander said._

"_Warn them about what?!" Hoken asked irritably._

"_Tell them... that Raidon had betrayed the Elementalists, and now has a K.O.S order on his head." The commander said._

* * *

Hoken stood from his chair.

"Keep a close eye on her. There's a chance the person that burned her house will return." Hoken said, before leaving.

"Why don't you?" The doctor asked curiously.

"I have to warn a friend.... about the traitor."

* * *

**This chapter.... broke 4000 words. I am proud of myself today. I know I said that the boss battle would happen this chapter... but if I did that, then this chapter would have to be posted next week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Releasing The Seal Of Fire

**Hello Everybody. Just a couple questions before I start this chapter.**

**Why isn't anyone reviewing? It kinda gets on my nerves when this kind of crap happens.**

**Does my grammar seem bad to anyone? Because I'm doing this story without a Beta Reader right now and I'm not really sure myself.**

**Why do I have a feeling this chapter is going to be long?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, its characters, or places. They all belong to Namco and I do not get paid in any way for writing this. This is all for amusement.**

* * *

**Seal of Fire**

**August 15****th**

**1:15 P.M**

"Tempest Gale!" Kaze yelled out, sending three spiralling balls of wind towards a small flock of fire birds. Raine was serious when she said he would be a spellcaster for the next bit of the Seal. As much as he disliked it, he did need to work on his teamwork with people in this group other than Lloyd. Genis, for example, was one of those people.

Genis turned to Kaze after the battle was over.

"Okay, that does it! You have to teach me how to do that!" Genis exclaimed, jumping up and down. Kaze shook his head.

"I might not be able to." Kaze said. When he saw Genis' mood lower, he added in, "However, I could teach you some of the more common wind spells. Like Air Thrust, Air Blade, or Cyclone maybe." Genis smiled lightly.

"Thanks." Genis said. Kaze nodded and picked up the pace, as to not lose the group. Kaze looked down at his leg, which was thankfully healing well enough to allow him to walk on his own.

The group finally reached the end of the hallway, which had two noticeable things in view. The first being a passage. The second being a treasure chest half buried under rocks. Kaze walked over to it.

"Should we open it?" Kaze asked. Kratos nodded.

"If it is a Fake, we'll have Lloyd and myself in front, blocking its attacks, while the rest of the group uses magic to kill it." Kratos said. Everyone nodded.

"Okay then." Kaze said, before pushing the rocks off the chest. He opened it to see some sort of yellow liquid in a bottle. Kaze whistled loudly.

"A lemon gel. These are quite rare around these parts. Not as rare as a Fake mind you, but still pretty rare." Kaze explained. Raine nodded, snatching it out of his hands, placing it in her bag. Lloyd looked over to the passage.

"Let's go!" Lloyd exclaimed, running in. After about five seconds, he ran back out, with two one-eyed monsters on his tail. Kaze groaned. All of the monsters to show up, it ended up being TWO of the monsters that had given him and Lloyd trouble.

He jumped back and began casting alongside Genis and Raine. Colette was running around, throwing her chakrams at the monsters at any possible time. Lloyd and Kratos were each holding a Cyclops off. While he was casting, he wondered why he and Lloyd couldn't handle one together, yet Lloyd could hold off one by himself. He cut off his thoughts to finish casting.

"Tempest....... Blast!" Kaze yelled out, sending a giant thrust of wind flowing past everyone, and into the monsters, sending them flying into a wall. Genis stared at him with awe, cancelling his spell.

"That... was....Awesome!!!" Genis announced loudly. Kaze glared at him.

"These monsters have ears you know. It's a bad idea to yell." Kaze said. Genis looked at the ground.

"Oh... Right... Sorry." Genis said. Kaze smirked slightly, before walking on. Genis followed him quietly, afraid of getting any monster's attention.

* * *

**Izoold**

**August 15****th**

**1:25 P.M**

"Ugh... What hit me?" Amaya asked out loud, as she attempted to get up, only to fall back onto the bed. She turned to the door to see a familiar face.

"What are you doing here Kioshi...?" Amaya asked the figure. Kioshi stepped towards her, sitting on a nearby chair.

"I was hoping to get a lift to the Thoda Geysers. But when I saw that your boat was destroyed I-"

"My boat was destroyed?!" Amaya asked angrily. Kioshi stared at the wall.

"...I thought you knew..." Kioshi said hesitantly. Amaya glared at him.

"Damned thunder head is gonna pay for this!" Amaya snapped. Kioshi turned back to her.

"Thunder head...? Raidon did this?" Kioshi asked, standing up now.

"...Yeah. If Hoken hadn't shown up when he did, I wouldn't even be here. Raidon thinks I'm dead now. Wait until I'm better. I'll make him regret ever betraying us!" Amaya yelled out. Kioshi sighed. Amaya was known as the 'Water Nag' for a reason.

"Since Hoken was here, it's possible that he came here to eliminate Raidon himself. It's best to leave it to him." Kioshi replied. Amaya looked at the bed sheets.

"Raidon said... that he was going to kill the Chosen One and Kaze too. You have to go help them." Amaya said. Kioshi cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you would make Raidon pay." Kioshi said, awaiting an answer. Amaya stared at him.

"Even if Raidon attacks with the goal of killing him, Kaze won't bring himself to kill a former teammate, unless their betrayal was noted by the Commander. And besides, I have to repair my boat, that way, they can get to Palmacosta." Amaya said, smiling. Kioshi looked her in the eyes. Amaya blushed slightly, before turning away.

"J-Just go and h-help them out, okay?" Amaya said stuttering. Kioshi smirked.

"Whatever you say, 'Water Nag'." Kioshi taunted, heading to the door. Amaya snapped her head towards him and glared.

"What did you call me?! I am not a nag! I just want you to go help Hoken and Kaze!! They aren't known for being able to fight while protecting people you know!" Amaya yelled out loudly. Kioshi covered his ears, and continued walking. Amaya glared at him.

"Fucking asshole." Amaya mumbled. She closed her eyes, falling asleep with only one thought.

'Kaze...Hoken....Kioshi....make him pay...'

* * *

**Seal of Fire**

**August 15****th**

**1:30 P.M**

"Hm? What's this?" Raine pondered aloud, staring at a torch in the wall. Kaze looked at it for a second.

"Well... This is the fire seal right? So maybe if we light it..." Kaze said. Lloyd nodded, stepping up, and using the Sorcerer's Ring on it. They watched the torch catch on fire.

"Alright! I wonder what is does...?" Genis asked. As if planned, the cave began to shake wildly.

"W-What's going on?!" Lloyd asked surprisingly. When the shaking stopped, Kaze released a held in breath.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that we weren't supposed to do that." Kaze stated calmly. Kratos looked around.

"It seems that the layout of the temple has changed. We should be able to get somewhere we were unable to before." Kratos replied. Kaze looked over to him.

"And you made that conclusion how?" Kaze asked.

"If you paid more attention to our surroundings, you would've noticed that a path rose from the lava." Kratos said, pointing to a path that wasn't there when they had entered. Kaze looked away.

"Shut up. Bastard Mercenary." Kaze said. Kratos sighed, mumbling something that no one else could hear. Kaze shrugged.

"That means we have to walk all over the temple to get to the end." Raine stated. There was a collective groan from everyone other than Kratos and Colette.

"Actually... I think I have an idea." Kaze stated. Everyone turned to him.

"Really?" Colette asked. Kaze nodded.

"Lloyd, give the Sorcerer's Ring to Genis." Kaze said, causing Lloyd to stare at him.

"But Genis can already use fire!" Lloyd complained. Kaze sighed.

"Yes, I know he can. However, his magic can't affect the torches." Kaze replied. Lloyd stared at him confused, while everyone else nodded.

"I get it now." Genis said. Lloyd turned to him.

"What does he mean exactly then?" Lloyd asked. Raine sighed.

"Just give Genis the ring." Raine said. Lloyd nodded, and slipped off the ring. He handed it to Genis and turned to Kaze.

"Now what?" Lloyd asked. Kaze ignored him and began casting. Genis put the ring on and aimed at Kaze.

"Tempest Gale!" Kaze cried out, sending a blast of swirling winds upwards. Just as Kaze finished casting, Genis hit the gemstone on the ring, sending a burst of fire into the winds. They watched as the sphere is blazing winds split into three, flying down in different directions. Soon, the Seal started shaking again.

Kaze made sure to note where the passages appeared. When the shaking stopped, Genis gave Lloyd the ring back.

"Now we should be able to get to the final room without difficulty." Kaze stated. Colette smiled.

"How'd you know that would work?" Colette asked. Kaze shrugged.

"I didn't. I was just looking for a faster way to get out of here, that's all." Kaze said. Lloyd stared at him.

"So what would happen if it didn't work?" Lloyd asked. Kaze sighed.

"Then we would have to walk around the temple for about seven hours." Kaze answered. Kratos looked at him.

"We may still have to. We don't know if we got the passage that we need to release the seal." Kratos stated. Kaze glanced over.

"That's true. I doubt it, but it's possible." Kaze replied casually. Raine looked around.

"There seems to be nothing left of importance in this area. Let's head back and choose a different route." Raine suggested after a moment of silence. Everyone nodded and headed back.

()()()()()()()

"Another monster?!" Genis cried out. Kaze glanced to see where he was looking. Two birds floated in the air, staring at them. He backed up.

"Let's take them down quickly!" Kaze said. Lloyd nodded, running into the fray. Kaze began casting a quick spell.

"Tiger Blade!" Lloyd yelled, slashing his swords up in a jump, slamming his swords back down, knocking a bird to the ground. Kratos ran up to it, and thrust his sword forward.

"Sonic Thrust!" Kratos said, his blade thrust into the bird's chest. The bird burst into flames, dead. He turned to see the other bird assaulting Colette, who could only defend.

Kaze knew that he had to help her. But, with Raine's demand in his head, he went for a different approach.

"Stop my foes where they stand! Er... float. Impending Tempest!" Kaze yelled out. A circle of wind appeared underneath the bird, before blasting upwards, knocking the bird backwards.

"Lightning!" Genis announced. Electricity sparked around Genis' hand. A bolt of Lightning then shot out of his hand, and hit the grounded bird, killing it. Kaze nodded towards Genis.

"That was pretty easy." Kaze said. He turned to Colette, who was being healed.

"Are you okay Chosen One?" Kaze asked. Colette nodded.

"I'm fine. Sorry that I was such a nuisance." Colette said. Kaze heard Lloyd sigh.

"It wasn't your fault. I would've gone up to protect you, but I'm stuck using magic until farther notice from Raine." Kaze explained. Raine glared at him.

"Are you by any chance implying that I'm at fault here?" Raine asked, a dangerous tone in her voice. Kaze sweatdropped.

"N-Not at all. I was just saying..." Kaze began, interrupted by a smack across the face.

"If you find that you are capable of being more careful in the front lines, I'll allow you to fight with Lloyd and Kratos." Raine said. Kaze looked up.

"I'll stick to the back, and make sure no monsters get to Colette." Kaze decided. Colette smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Kaze! I'm sorry f-"

"No more apologizing!" Lloyd complained.

"Oops. I'm sorry." Colette said. Kaze had a feeling that he would be hearing those two words a lot more.

* * *

**Ossa Trial**

**August 15****th**

**2:15 P.M**

Sheena sat down on the dirt road. They had been walking nonstop since they woke up, and she was exhausted, hungry, and thirsty. Raidon turned towards her.

"What the fuck are you doing? Come on! We're making great time." Raidon snapped. Sheena winced. If she knew that this guy was this insane before, she wouldn't have made the suggestion of working together.

"Let's.... take a.... little break... I'm beat...." Sheena said, trying to get her breath. Raidon glared at her.

"Ugh... Whatever." Raidon said, sitting down. Sheena looked around. There was complete silence, and Sheena needed to ask something.

"So... what exactly is the plan?" Sheena finally asked. Raidon stared at her.

"We're going to stop on the other side of here. We'll wait there until they show up. And when they do, we eliminate the Chosen's group." Raidon explained, smirking at the plan. Sheena looked at him.

"I guess that's all we can do. I mean, if we tried to get them in the desert, we'd end up missing them completely." Sheena said. Raidon nodded.

"I know that one of the guy's in the Chosen's group can't use his magic in the desert due to the possibility of him causing a sandstorm. And he also dislikes the desert, gets distracted quickly. So fighting in the desert would be preferable. Sadly, your point is the reason that we cannot." Raidon explained. Sheena stared at him.

"What?!" Raidon snapped. Sheena winced.

"N-Nothing. It's just that you explained something without snapping." Sheena answered. Raidon glared.

"Whatever. Anyways, we'll have a quick bite to eat here, then move up. It'll take three days to get to the other side of this place." Raidon said. Sheena nodded carefully. She had but one thought in her head.

'How am I supposed to deal with this guy for that long?'

* * *

**Seal of Fire**

**August 15****th**

**2:45 P.M**

Everyone other than Kratos sighed with relief when they arrived at the warp panel. Kaze looked at everyone.

"You all ready?" Kaze asked, a serious look on his face.

"Yeah." Lloyd answered. Everyone else just nodded. Kaze stepped onto the panel and felt his body stretch upwards.

* * *

_**Seal Room (Fire)**_

_**August 15**__**th**_

_**2:46 P.M**_

Kaze kneeled when he got off the platform. He disliked the feeling of doing that. He glanced upwards and stared at the Seal. He got up slowly, and stepped towards it.

"This mana.... it feels like..."

"Kaze!" He turned around to see the rest of the group.

"Yeah?" Kaze asked.

"What just happened? You seemed to be in a trance." Raine said, a suspicious look in her eyes.

"There seems to be a lot of mana flowing from the seal. We better be careful." Kaze replied. Colette nodded and stepped forward. She stopped when a large burst of mana shot out of the seal. Kaze grabbed Colette and pulled her back quickly.

"Get ready!" Kratos yelled. Kaze nodded and stayed in front of Colette, daggers drawn. Genis and Raine stepped behind them and began casting. Lloyd and Kratos were on either side of Kaze.

Three creatures appeared over the seal. Kaze took out a couple of items from his pocket. Raine looked at them.

"Magic Lens." Raine guessed. Kaze nodded and looked over to the first monster. The magic lens hummed silently and began scanning the monster.

"Ktugach. This monster is the guardian of the seal!" Kaze yelled out. Kratos and Lloyd nodded, and charged forwards. Kaze switched to the next monster. Again, the magic lens hummed and scanned the monster.

"Ktugachling. Obviously the child of the Ktugach. There's two of them. Make sure that all the enemies are eliminated! Otherwise it won't be safe to release the seal!" Kaze exclaimed. He saw Kratos give him a quick nod. Kaze looked around and saw one of the Ktugachlings rushing towards him. Kaze turned his whole body towards it.

"Cyclone's Assault!" Kaze said, dashing to the monster, Cyclone in front of him. Kaze sidestepped a lava claw slid past the Ktugachling, dagger cutting through the monster's skin, lava spilling to the ground. Kaze jumped back in front of the monster, and thrust his dagger into the monster's head.

The beast roared in pain and headbutt Kaze back to where Colette was. Kaze noticed that Cyclone was lying on the ground, close to the edge of the platform they fought on.

"Crap..." Kaze said, staring at the blade.

"Watch out!" Colette cried. Kaze looked over and jumped back just in time to avoid a swipe of the beast's claw, which would've killed him.

"Thanks Colette." Kaze said, slightly smirking. He turned back to the monster and rushed it with his one single dagger, Colette right behind him.

* * *

Lloyd charged the Ktugachling with a battle cry.

"Sonic Thrust!" Lloyd yelled out, thrusting his blade forward. The monster flew back whacked Lloyd backwards with its tail. Lloyd hit the ground with a thud, attempting to get back up. He looked at it and saw a spell circle underneath it.

"No..." Lloyd gasped out. The monster roared out and...

"Icicle!" A shard of ice flew out of the ground and stopped the monster's casting. Lloyd looked back and saw Genis wearing a smirk on his face.

"Thanks Genis!" Lloyd said, jumping back up and charging the beast. The Ktugachling got up and swiped its claw upwards. Lloyd rolled to the side and began slashing away at the beast.

"Sword Rain!" Lloyd yelled out, continuously stabbing his sword into the monster. The monster roared out in pain, lava seeping out of its wounds. Lloyd jumped back.

"Sonic Thrust!" Lloyd yelled, thrusting his sword forward yet again. The sword pierced the monster this time, and Lloyd stepped upwards.

"Tiger Blade!" Lloyd said, slashing his blades up, bringing the beast with him, and slamming it down to the ground. Lloyd pulled his sword out and turned to the Ktugach that Kratos was fighting. He was about to run towards it, but a roar of anger turned him back around. He gasped when he saw the monster get back up.

"H-How is it still alive?!" Lloyd managed to ask before the beast rushed at him.

* * *

Kratos ducked underneath the Ktugach's spiked tail and flipped back to where he began. He ran to its side and swung down towards the guardian. The beast roared and leaped back to the seal. Kratos jumped back and took this moment to see how everyone was managing.

Kaze and Colette were attempting to slay one of the Ktugachlings to get to one of Kaze's daggers. Lloyd was on the ground about to be hit by a spell. Kratos was tempted to go and help but saw a shard of ice hit the monster casting the spell, saving Lloyd.

"Photon!" A sphere of light appeared around the Ktugach's head. It exploded, causing the beast to roar in immense pain. Kratos glanced over, and saw that the beast was about to kill, had Raine not intervened when she had. He nodded over to her and dashed forwards.

"Demon Fang!" Kratos said, blade slashing the ground. Kratos watched as a small wave of energy flew at the Ktugach, cutting into its leg. Kratos used this moment to jump onto the beasts head. With all his strength, Kratos slammed his sword into the head of the monster. The Ktugach roared in pain and began shaking its head, in an attempt to get Kratos off. It succeeded, as Kratos jumped off, sword in hand.

Kratos jumped back to the rest of the group. He looked to see that everyone was in the same position that they began at.

"These things just keep healing!" Genis announced.

"We need to take these things out in one shot, otherwise the lava will heal them!" Kaze said. Kratos nodded.

"Kaze, use Tempest Blast. We have to hope that it will at least take care of one of the beasts." Kratos replied. Kaze looked over to him and nodded. He stepped forward and began casting.

"Oh mighty winds, heed my call...." Kaze chanted, mana flowing out of him. He opened his eyes and saw the Ktugach showing its back. His eyes opened wide when he saw the spikes on the beasts back flying towards him. He closed his eyes and continued casting.

"....And show thy foes no mercy! Tempest..." Kaze continued. His mana swirled around him.

"Kaze! Get out of the way!" Lloyd yelled. Kaze ignored him.

"...Blast!" Kaze yelled out, just as the needles reached him. The force of the wind shot the spikes back along with the wind. The wind hit the Ktugach, the spikes stabbing into its face. The monster flew into the wall. Kaze groaned when the Ktugach stood back up, and sighed with relief when it collapsed again.

"One down... two to go..." Kaze panted.

"Let's go!" Lloyd yelled, charging the Ktugachling he was previously fighting. Kratos nodded in agreement and rushed the other. Kaze went to go and assist them, but collapsed. Colette ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Colette asked in panic. Kaze nodded.

"I'm just low on mana is all. I'm.... fine...." Kaze said before losing consciousness. Colette and Genis dragged him back behind Raine.

"Thank you... Mr. Kaze." Colette said, before going to help Lloyd.

"Take a rest buddy." Genis said, before casting a spell. Raine turned to him.

"You are lucky that you finished casting when you did." Raine said before she began healing him.

* * *

Kaze woke up on Kratos' shoulder.

"Ugh... where are we?" Kaze asked. Kratos turned his head.

"Still in the Seal room. We were just about to leave." Kratos answered, letting Kaze down. Kaze stepped on the panel, wishing that he had been unconscious for a bit longer, to avoid this part.

* * *

**Triet Desert**

**August 15****th**

**5:25 P.M**

As they stepped out of the temple and into the sunlight, Kaze couldn't help but take a breath of fresh, cool air. Even though they were in the desert which was usually hot, after being in that temple for hours, anything was cool air to him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Colette collapse. He ran over.

"Hey. You okay Colette?" Kaze asked. Colette nodded slightly, then winced.

"Y-yeah... I-I'm fine." Colette whispered. Kaze put his hand on her forehead as the rest of the group ran towards them.

"You liar. Your forehead is hotter than the Seal Room!" Kaze replied. Genis looked away.

"I shouldn't have made you pull your wings in and out like that." Genis said glumly. Lloyd shook his head.

"I don't think that's the problem." Lloyd said. Raine hushed them both.

"Now's not the time. Her lips are turning purple. We have to get her to a doctor as soon as possible." Raine said. Kaze and Kratos both shook their heads.

"Is that really a good idea? We shouldn't move her so much." Kaze said. Kratos nodded.

"Remember the angel's words. Rather than bring her to a doctor, we should set up camp somewhere for the night." Kratos explained. Everyone nodded.

"I'm so-"

"Don't even start Colette." Kaze said, looking at her. Colette laughed a little bit.

"Sorry." Kaze groaned.

* * *

**Camp Site**

**August 15****th**

**8:15 P.M**

Kaze stared into the campfire. He couldn't stop thinking about that mana he felt back there. It felt so familiar, yet he couldn't put his finger on where he felt it. He had never been near the Seal until now.

"Kaze." He turned back to see Lloyd standing there.

"You need something Lloyd?" Kaze asked. Lloyd shook his head and held up a certain item.

"My dagger, Cyclone. I forgot that I dropped it. Thanks." Kaze said, taking his dagger. Lloyd smiled.

"It's no problem. You seem close to it." Lloyd said, sitting next to him.

"Yeah. Every Elementalist is connected to their weapons. Two of the Elementalists actually have a mental bond with their weapons." Kaze said. Lloyd looked at him confused.

"Mental bond?" Lloyd asked. Kaze rolled his eyes.

"It means that they could die from shock if their weapon were to be destroyed." Kaze explained. Lloyd stared at him.

"That must be something. Who are those two exactly?" Lloyd asked.

"Kioshi, our noble leader. He has a good explanation though. His weapons belonged to his two greatest friends. When they died, he decided to use their swords in memory of them. The other is Hoken, and his sword was made by his father... Wait a second..." Kaze paused for a second. Lloyd looked at him.

"Kaze? Is everything okay?" Kaze shook his head, and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to think about some stuff." Kaze announced and walked away.

* * *

Kaze sat on a sand dune. He looked towards the stars.

"Hoken... that's where I felt that mana before.... But why does Hoken's mana resemble the mana that I felt at the seal...?" Kaze pondered aloud.

"Mr. Kaze?" Kaze turned to see Colette, standing behind him. Kaze looked at her.

"Is everything okay Colette?" Kaze asked. Colette nodded, taking a seat next to him.

"I was just wondering why you were acting strangely at the seal." Colette explained. Kaze shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Colette. It just seemed that I felt that mana before." Kaze replied quietly. Colette nodded.

"Kratos is cooking dinner tonight." Colette said, attempting to change the topic.

"I just hope he's better than Raine. I owe a friend of mine 2000 gald because of her. I don't need to make 4000." Kaze joked. Colette looked at him.

"Why?"

"I made a bet that with my friend that I wouldn't find a cook that's worse than her. Raine made me lose that bet." Kaze explained. Colette giggled quietly.

"She just... likes to experiment with different foods." Colette said.

"Doesn't change the fact that she was able to make bacon green. And eggs crunchy." Kaze backfired. Colette smiled.

"That's true." Colette replied. Kaze turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"Colette... what happens at the end of this journey?" Kaze asked. Colette pulled her knees to her and wrapped her arms around them.

"I'll die. I will lose my soul and memories, and Martel will be reborn in my body. Then the world will be regenerated." Colette answered. Kaze looked at her.

"I thought so. In that case, I'll be sure to make sure you have as much fun as possible on this trip." Kaze said. Colette smiled lightly at him.

"Thank you Kaze." Colette said. Kaze looked at her.

"It's no problem. What are friends for?" Kaze asked. Colette looked at him.

"Can you promise me that you won't tell Lloyd or Genis?" Colette asked.

"I can do that. But why do you want to keep them in the dark?" Kaze asked back.

"I want this journey to be as fun as possible without them worrying about me. And... They might try to change my mind. I'm doing this for the people or Sylvarant... and more importantly, them." Colette answered. Kaze nodded.

"I wish I could be as brave as you." Kaze said before standing up. He turned to her and held out a hand. Colette smiled and grabbed it, pulling herself up.

"Let's go. I don't want to miss dinner. I'm hungry enough to eat Noishe." Kaze said. When Colette gasped he turned to her.

"It's just an expression! Don't worry." Kaze said quickly. Colette sighed with relief.

"Good. Noishe is so cute!" Colette said with a big smile on her face. As they walked away Colette turned to him.

"Oh, and Kaze?" Colette asked cheerfully. Kaze looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that you said that you're going to pray to Martel every night!" Colette said. Kaze chuckled.

"Okay then. Martel, please grant us the ability to save this world. And grant us your protection from all evil." Kaze said, hands folded. Colette smiled.

"Be it from the desians, or Raine's cooking." Kaze finished. Colette began laughing. Kaze smiled lightly.

"And now, to enjoy... at least... I hope we enjoy... Kratos' cooking!" Kaze announced, running to the camp site, with Colette following him laughing cheerfully.

* * *

**And we are done! Fire Seal has been completed, I showed that Kaze isn't all powerful, added in a bit of Kaze/Colette bonding, and a little mystery! In case you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about how the seal had the same mana signature as Hoken. Any guesses? And please, for the love of all that is good! Review!!! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Till next time!**


End file.
